


fragile and expensive

by torch



Category: Bleach
Genre: Characters of color, M/M, Porn Battle, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urahara minds his own business. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fragile and expensive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for porn battle XI. The request was Urahara, voyeurism, and I added Chad and Ichigo so he'd have something to look at.

Kisuke sat on a cliff, danging his legs idly and tilting his head back to turn his face into the artificial but still warm and comforting light, while down below, Chad and Ichigo did something noisily destructive that made the ground shake. This training ground was going to need a lot of repairs once they were done.

He yawned and wiggled his toes. As long as neither of _them_ needed repairs, it would be all right. And Chad and Ichigo wouldn't hurt each other, at least not on purpose. Those two took care of each other, so there was nothing for him to worry about. Kisuke leaned back on his hands and drowsed. He enjoyed this, basking like a lizard on a rock, relishing the peace and quiet.

Wait. Quiet?

Kisuke blinked one eye open and saw that Chad and Ichigo had become... distracted. By each other. They were kissing like the end of the world down there, Chad leaning back against the rockface and Ichigo trying to climb him like a tree, apparently unable to realize that it would be easier if he put Zangetsu down first. Kisuke chuckled under his breath and leaned back again, shaking his head. Kids.

Kids, hmm. Maybe he should get Jinta and Ururu to help repair the damage to the practice space's rough landscape. Though Jinta would probably insist that Chad and Ichigo ought to tidy up after themselves. Nevertheless, it would be very useful for them both to--

Moaning. That was definitely moaning. Kisuke reluctantly looked down again, and his eyes widened. It seemed Chad moved fast -- faster than you'd think, looking at him. He'd peeled away the top half of Ichigo's clothing and was licking his chest, while Ichigo arched back, mouth open. Yup, that was definitely where the moaning was coming from.

Kisuke glanced over his shoulder. He could get down the back of this cliff and be back at the ladder before the kids even knew he was here. At least, he really hoped they didn't know he was here.

Ichigo's moans rose in pitch, and Kisuke looked, then wished he hadn't. Chad's hand was down the back of-- Never mind. He was leaving. Those two would certainly not behave like that if they knew they were being watched. Chad had a reserve miles deep, and Ichigo was so easily embarrassed, it was almost funny.

Apparently he was less easily embarrassed in situations like this, if the way he was writhing and moaning encouragement was any indication. Whatever Chad's hand was doing, Ichigo clearly loved it. He was responding whole-heartedly, seemingly without any fear that Chad would drop him, whatever he did.

And Chad wouldn't drop him. Kisuke felt quite certain of that, and he knew Ichigo had to feel even more certain. There was complete trust in every line of Ichigo's body, in the way he clung to Chad and leaned away and clung again and kissed. It was beautiful, really, to see that simple faith and closeness expressed in every arch of his back and every roll of his hips.

Just as Kisuke was admiring the sight from a purely aesthetic point of view -- Ichigo's tensing shoulders, the drop of sweat that ran from his hairline down the back of his neck -- they turned around abruptly, so Ichigo was pressed up against the cliff with his legs around Chad's hips. Kisuke could mostly see Chad's back now, every muscle outlined through a t-shirt so tight it might as well not have been there.

Then he saw Ichigo's face over Chad's shoulder. Kisuke stared. Ichigo's lids were half-lowered and his mouth was open. Then his eyes flew wide open and he moaned, long and loud, as Chad flexed his hips.

"He brought lube to the training session?" Kisuke said incredulously, then clapped a hand over his mouth. Not that the two below gave any sign of having heard him. Ichigo looked completely lost in pleasure, head thrown back, hands kneading Chad's shoulders as Chad fucked him, steady and hard.

That was definitely a sight worth seeing. Kisuke tried to remind himself again that he shouldn't be seeing it. He had no business watching such a private moment. On the other hand, they had no business fucking in the middle of his secret training ground. He hadn't let them in here just so Ichigo could make those noises, not that he was listening to the noises at all.

Loud noises, though. Those two were really going at it. Maybe he should start letting rooms by the hour instead. He had the space, or he could make it, and apparently his place was a love hotel now, so he might as well charge for it.

He could probably charge for people to come watch, too. They'd want a better angle than what he had at the moment, no doubt, but if he set up rooms, it would be easy to rig--

A black blur flickered into the edge of his vision, and sharp claws dug into his leg. "You should be ashamed of yourself." Yoruichi looked up at him and flicked her ears. "But I bet you're not."

"I am!" he said in a vehement whisper. Secret cameras were a bit too much, after all. Also, his calf hurt.

Ichigo cried out, and Kisuke looked that way, because really, who wouldn't. Ichigo's ankles were crossed in the small of Chad's back, and Chad held him up as if he weighed nothing, thrusting into him at a steady pace while Ichigo flung one arm out to hammer his fist against the rockface.

"Come on," Yoruichi said quietly. "Bet you I can get to the ladder in fewer flash steps than you."

Kisuke nodded. "I just didn't want them to notice me." It sounded weak, particularly since he hadn't thought anything of the kind.

"Those two wouldn't notice if this place caved in on their heads right now." Yoruichi looked down at Chad and Ichigo. "Very pretty," she said, then turned and flickered away.

"Yeah," Kisuke muttered. He took a last look, all that strength and beauty and passion, then rolled to his feet and followed Yoruichi to the ladder, where he couldn't hear the moaning any more.


End file.
